Kotta Sasayaki
Sasayaki tends to be a bit cold at times, but underneath it all is just a mischievous person at heart. History Born in 997 AC withinin the lands where the Imperial Caylixian Empire soon settled, Kotta Sasayaki was like any other Sheng child in appearance, not truly standing out. It was only a month after their family moved into Nevermore itself in 1002 to open up an atelier that she started to change, and not just mentally; The rush of magic coming from the Imperial Palace, the same that seemingly caused the eternal winter, changed something innate about her, her hair turning as white as snow and her eyes shifting into an icy blue. Regardless of this shift in appearance, her personality did not change; At least, not immediately. She still helped around the basic atelier her parents had set up, learning, slowly but surely, how to produce the same potions and scrolls that stocked the shelves, at least, up until the casting portion, for which her father took over for her. The scrolls, she picked up fairly well, becoming moderately fluent with her script, but it was only when a snowy hare jumped, literally, into her arms at the age of 15, that she could complete the most basic of potions and scrolls all by herself. She explored this connection she felt with the snowy hare on her own time, learning from it as it learned from her. She found herself more in-tune with the nature around her, felt the winter's breath nipping at her skin as if it were playing with her. A sense of ease permeated her being as she breathed in the chilly air for what felt like the first time once more. This was the turning point of her personality, having slowly shifted from a shy, private girl to a frosty, standoffish character, layers upon layers, like snow piled ontop of more and more snow. Underneath it all still lies her mischievousness, though~ Now, she still helps to manage her parents shop in Nevermore, whilst seeking to obtain a side job elsewhere and studying her powers with the help of Fuyu in the interim. Appearance Standing at a measly 5'2'', ''Sasayaki tends to be shorter than most others. With very fair skin, almost snow-like in quality, she tends to blend in with a wintry backdrop. Her snow white hair hasn't been cut since it first changed colors, reaching down around to her waist. She wears a seemingly regal, ornate white gown, along with a white fur cape hung around her shoulders with gold designs and blue lining. She had this outfit specifically made to make her seem just that tiny bit more unapproachable; Why? So that they never expect that it was her who played a prank on them. Her eyes, that ice-blue, always seems to convey a sense of 'frost', a frigidness that veils her true motives beneath. Whether those motives involve pranking someone is only for her to know, however. Personality Quiet, soft-spoken, but with a mischievous streak, Sasayaki had a tendency to not stand out too much; Well, until her hair turned snow white and her eyes turned crystal blue. Now, she seems cold to others, on virtue of being more like the winter she embodies. There's still a trace of mischievousness under everything, though~... And occasionally obliviousness, due to tunnel-visioning too hard. Friends None, yet, except for those who had frequented her parent's atelier. She has a few acquaintances from then... Oh! And her cute little bunbun Fuyu. None can stand in the way of his fearsome adorableness!.. Though she'd never admit to saying such. Enemies None, yet. Truly, a shame!.. Although, she can't help but get a little shifty around undead. The way they move around... Eugh. Which, kind of sucks, since the town they live in is literally full of them... That's okay. That's okay. They can't hurt her. (They could, but that's not the point). Aspirations Her goals... To give her parents a happy retirement. There's nothing so grand that it overarchs her very existence, but as Winter Witches have dominion over hearth and home, it would be remiss of her not to seek to provide for her family. If she gets stronger in the meanwhile, then it's beneficial, yes? Category:Work In Progress Category:Player Characters